The field of this disclosure relates generally to metal structures and, more particularly, to a metal structure having a coating.
Many known structures are made of a less expensive metal material that is generally suited for the structure's use in the field, but has at least one undesirable surface property. For example, some known structures are made entirely of a metal material having an increased susceptibility to corrosion, and other known structures are made entirely of a metal material having an increased surface roughness. In many instances, a different metal material (e.g., stainless steel) may be better suited for the structure's use in the field, but it may be too costly to fabricate the entire structure from such a material. It would be useful, therefore, to provide a structure having a base that is made of the less expensive metal material, and a surface coating that is made of the more expensive metal material, thereby making the structure better suited for its field of use in a more cost-effective manner.